


Not For You

by xxxtealrosexxx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Male gay sex, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Smut, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtealrosexxx/pseuds/xxxtealrosexxx
Summary: Quinn Swanson, a world renowned bridal designer, and Pascal Grey, a strip club owner, had been faithful lovers for a little over three years...or so Quinn thought. One night, Quinn discovered that Grey had been having an affair with a woman, Nia Williams, for almost a whole year, and not only did that break Quinn's hear, but also his blinding trust in Grey. So the relationship ended with a slap to the face, and Quinn removing himself completely from Grey's life.....or so he hoped.With Grey unexpectedly making a house call three years later, and with a two year old daughter clutching his pant leg, Quinn's plan to move on from Grey gets thrown right out the window as he surprisingly agrees to help take care of little Lucille.





	Not For You

The persistent knocking against his front door was too much for Quinn to simply ignore, and at such a late hour, it either had had to be an emergency of some kind, or just something extremely important.

Quinn hopes it was the latter.

After slipping out of his King sized bed, pulled on a short, white silk robe— since all he wore to bed were his burgundy Calvin Klein trunks, walked over to his dresser, and inspected his face in the attached mirror. Lavender eyes gazed back at him, half-lidded and still hazy with sleep. Quinn gave them a quick rub with his fingers to remove the haze, then checked his waist-length, silvery white hair which was still perfectly secured in its singular braid. He was about to take a closer look at his healthy pale skin, but halted when the knocked resumed once more, louder than before.

Quinn pursed his lips, left his room, and along the way he flicked on the lights to his townhouse. The elegant, electric chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling illuminated Quinn's path to the front door, and Quinn was grateful that the knocking had finally ceased. He yawned as he first unlocked then opened the door, hoping that this wouldn't take to long.

If he was tired before then he wasn't anymore as the sight of Pascal Grey standing in front of him made him freeze in astonishment upon the threshold. "You...have  **some**  nerve." Quinn finally spoke up and his shock gradually changed to annoyance. Of all the people he had to run into again, his ex lover was not one of them.

The last time they had seen each other was three years ago, when Quinn witnessed with his own eyes the affair Grey was having with some woman he had never met before. There was no mistaking the affection Grey had for her, so Quinn barged in on their little lovemaking session, slapped Grey across the face, and left him straight after. So seeing Grey now after three whole years looking quite put out and tired, just brought up negative emotions.

Hatred. Betrayal. Anger.

Whatever Grey's intent was for finding him now, Quinn was far from interest.

"I don't have anything to say to you," he said bluntly. "So it was nice not seeing you. Have a nice night." Quinn made to shut the door in Grey's face so he could head back to bed, but movement that had not come from his ex caught Quinn's attention. By looking down, Quinn was able to make out a thin little girl, who's features just barely resembled Grey's, except for her eyes. Azure blue....just like Grey's.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_

Quinn rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing that he could just close the door, but knowing that he'll soon regret that choice, he sighed lightly and stepped back from the door. "Come in. Make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room." Quinn gestured to the left of him to the next room, an area furnished with elegant cream couches surrounding a glass coffee table that had a circular tray ladened with four rocks glasses, and a triangle decanter half filled with brandy. "You're unbelievable," he muttered bitterly when Grey walked passed him, then closed the door before following them.

"I am unbelievable." Grey managed to say after a long period of silence. His voice was deep, and quite raspy, the kind that made you warm inside and almost swoon over. "But you still opened the door and let me in. I think that makes you unbelievable as well." Grey shrugged off his jacket, helped his daughter out of hers, and placed them together over the edge of one of the couches. He finally sat down with his daughter, who had already made herself comfortable by curling up like a cat, preparing for a nap.

"Oh, so I suppose you thought I was just going to be heartless and leave you out in streets?" Quinn questioned with his arms crossed against his chest, standing before Grey with no intent on having a cheerful conversation with him. He felt irritated from not only being forced to wake up early, but having to open his home to Grey of all people.

Grey clicked his tongue, smirked slightly which only annoyed Quinn further, then shrugged before leaning back the couch. "Hah...still sharp as ever, and to think you'd be that careless to not change your address. Maybe you really intended not to change that. Maybe you're still expecting me to come back. That you'd still take me back after all that."

"You  **did**  come back." Quinn snapped, settling down on a Victorian armchair and crossing one leg over the other. "But not, I should hope, for me to take you back. So let's cut to the chase and talk about this amusing situation that you're in."

Quinn couldn't hold back the sly smile that crept to his lips. Grey was one of the few people Quinn knew who had a dislike for children, so to see him with a child of his own was almost laughable. He would've laughed down, but the girl had already fallen asleep so Quinn just continued to smile. "I guess you really are terrible at relationships. I bet you couldn't keep that whore of a woman happy after you knocked her up, so as punishment, she left you and everything that would remind her of you, including your daughter."

Quinn rose to his feet after he had finished speaking, straightened his robe and moved closer to the coffee table so he could pour himself a glass of brandy. "Was I close? If so then between the two of us, you're the most unbelievable. You got yourself a kid, and you came back to  **me**  of all people. But...I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Quinn took a few sips of his drink, his eyes still trained on Grey's face. He licked his upper lip in a languid motion once he lowered his glass, then returned to his seat. "So tell me what you want, and maybe we can make this quick."

"I only need some help with raising this kid. She's a handful, and I'm...busy. Besides, you're good with kids, right. Aren't you fond of them or something?" Grey sighed, running a hand through his onyx black hair. He seemed just as irritated as Quinn felt earlier, not that Quinn didn't know why. 

Grey was the proud owner of an LGBTQ stripclub called the Black Cat, located on 12th street in downtown Manhattan. Clients would frequently attend this club for the sexy dancers, top notch drinks, and for a little one-on-one in the private rooms. It was certainly not a good environment for a little girl, especially Grey's apartment which was just walking distance from the club. If Quinn remembered correctly, it was small dingy living space designed for one person. Raising a child in that place would be a recipe for disaster, so Quinn could see why Grey would seek him out for help.

He lived in modern, luxury townhouse on the Upper East Side, or better known as the luxury side of Manhattan. His home was spacious and elegant, fit for royalty and nothing less. And since he had a respectable job as a bridal designer, Grey's daughter would be better off living with him. Surrounded by the luxury Quinn worked so hard to obtain, she would grown up to become a fine young lady...if Quinn decided to help Grey out.

"You have a point there, Grey." Quinn agreed lightly, taking another sip of his brandy before setting it down by the leg of his chair. "But if you want my help, then you're going to need to ask me properly."

Quinn rose from his seat, walked around the coffee table as he approached Grey, then held him against the back of the couch before straddling his lap. This position made his robe come loose, revealing his bare chest and the Calvin Klein trunks. He hummed lightly while he gently caressed Grey's jawline with the back of his index finger, then tilted his head up so Grey's deep blue eyes were fixed on Quinn's lavender ones, and not his body.

At first, Grey's eyes had widen in surprise at Quinn's actions, especially when his robe came undone, but now they narrowed into slits. He kept his firm facial expression, and clicked his tongue before saying, "Oh, sure. Like I'd do that too. Isn't it enough hearing my explanation? I just said that I needed help. Was that not enough for the Little Prince? Or maybe you're going deaf, that's why you couldn't hear the explanation? Clean your ears more, will you?"

Quinn chuckled softly and pulled back with a slight shake of his head. He had expected Grey to put up a fight, and it only made it more enjoyable because in a way, he had the upper hand. All he had to do was keep pressuring him to do so and only then would he accept his new role as den mother for however long Grey needed his help. Hopefully not for too long, for the last thing Quinn needed was to catch feelings for his ex.

"No Grey, your simplistic explanation was not enough for me, just like I wasn't enough to keep your love for two years. So here's the deal. Ask for my help properly, or you and your daughter can leave right now, never to return. It's not like I'm forcing you to beg on your fours...though that would be some poetic justice~." Quinn glanced slyly at Grey, then over to his sleeping daughter. He had to admit, she was an adorable little being with her mousy brown hair tied up into pigtails. He'd have to give her a room after all of this was done before going back to bed. Luckily he had two extra bedrooms upstairs. "Well? I'm waiting~."

With a heavy sigh, Grey closed his eyes and massaged his forehead with his hand. Quinn remained perched on his lap with his baby pink lips pursed as he waiting. Finally, Grey looked straight into Quinn's eyes, and spoke in a firm voice. "Help me raise my daughter, Lucille."

It sounded more like an order rather than a request for help, but that was probably the best Quinn was going to get out of him. Grey's tongue was just as sharp as his own, and it was rare to see him so polite...or desperate. He would had liked to hear a 'please', but he had smashed Grey's buttons enough for one night, and his exhaustion was creeping back.

"It could be better, but I'll take it." Quinn replied lightly, removing himself from Grey's lap. "Now, this 'Little Prince' needs his beauty sleep, and you need a smoke. You've probably been itching for once for days so out. Go home. I'll take care of things from here."

Quinn fixed his robe as he gestured for Grey to leave. He hated the smell of cigarettes and how it would stick to the furniture, his clothes, or his hair. Grey collected his coat, hesitated as he glanced as his daughter, then with a quick look towards Quinn, leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll visit, I promise. But in the meantime, stay with him." Then he was gone.

Quinn set his glass aside to be washed in the morning, scooped up the sleeping child, and carried her up the stairs. He choose to place her in a guest room close to his own bedroom, and as he tucked her in, Quinn couldn't help but smile down at her. "Lucille, hm? Cute name." 


End file.
